Avengers Shorts
by Shadow of the Forgotten Ones
Summary: A collection of one shots for Avengers.
1. Game Night

**AN: This was prompt given to me by a friend.**

"Come one snake eyes!" Tony yells as he tosses the dice. He holds his breath as he watches them roll. Thor lets out a happy chuckle when instead of the hoped for snake eyes Tony gets ten which lands Tony on one of Thor's properties. Bruce chuckles softly grabbing the dice, Tony had rolled a six and a four, and therefore it was Bruce's turn. He rolls the dice carefully and laughs when he gets enough to land on Free Parking. He gathers up the money in the middle and adds it to his meager pile. It's unsurprising that Natasha and Clint are winning and surprisingly Tony is losing.

"Why is Bruce using the Ironman piece?" Bucky speaks up from the doorway. He and Steve are standing together, flush from the snow that is coming down in droves outside.

"Because I like Big Green and Big Green likes his Tin Man."

"And why is Thor using my piece?"

"Because Lightning Bolt's girlfriend stole his from out game."

"Lady Jane did not!"

"She so did dude."

Steve blinks and shakes his head.

"Keep it down please. Some of us wake up at a decent hour."

"Fiiine mooom."


	2. The Trouble With Syrup

**AN: Bruce and Tony have wanted kids for a while. They've never actively tried to get one, not with what they do for a living. But then tragedy happens and suddenly they find themselves the guardians of two little boys; Harry and Peter. And on their first morning as parents they- Bruce- agrees to babysit three more children. They can handle this, right?**

Tony holds the little boy in his arms and rocks him gently. He and Bruce had been considering adopting a child but he never thought it would be like this. He never thought it would be with the death of two of his best friends, to gain a child. The Parker's are gone except for little Peter. And if that isn't enough even Norman Osborn is missing so his son is left all alone as well. Soft humming draws his eyes from the three-year-old in his arms to his lover who is rocking Harry.

Bruce looks up and they share soft looks. This isn't how they imagined starting a family and they might not be able to keep Harry should Norman pop back into the light but… But this feels right. Jarvis keeps the lights down low as the rock their new children to sleep. They exit the room after the traumatized toddlers to bed and embrace. They stand there hugging, mourning the lives lost.

"Jay."

" _Yes, Sir?"_

"Let us know if they wake."

" _Of course Sir."_

When they wake Bruce takes them down to the communal kitchen to make them breakfast. Tony stays up in the room to conference with Pepper and his lawyers to help with the adoption process. When he gets to the kitchen he stops, blinks, rubs his eyes and blinks again.

"Bruce!?"

"Yes, Tony?"

"Did the number of children in the tower multiply?"

He asks because there are five children at his breakfast bar instead of two. Bruce turns away from the stove where he is making what smells like those pancakes where he uses mashed bananas for flour. He smiles at the kids who look worried.

"Yes, Tony. Say hello to Matt, Pietro and Wanda. Clint asked if I could watch them."

Tony stares at them a little longer, smiling at them reassuringly.

"Jarvis, why is this the first time I'm meeting them?" he asks as he sits down between the two boosters he had Jarvis overnight to the tower. Peter and Harry look at him and give small toothy smiles.

" _Mister Barton just returned to the tower with them this morning. He and Miss Romanoff send their thank again Doctor Banner."_

"It's really no problem and just Bruce please Jarvis."

" _Of course, Bruce."_

With that taken care of Bruce turns his attention back to the pancakes and Tony turns his attention back to the children. Matt is a cute kid, the oldest of the group. He is maybe ten-years-old and has red hair. Tony can't see the color of his eyes and makes him think he's blind. The other two newest ones could be about six.

"So who chose pancakes? And do I get some?"

"Pietro did. We helped mash nanas," Peter whispers shyly and Tony melts.

"Pancakes are done. Tony, can you grab the syrup?"

Before Tony can move there is a rush of air and then the syrup is on the table.

"Woah," Harry breathes. Tony and Bruce stare at the syrup and then look at the older three kids. Pietro looks smug while Wanda looks worried.

"We're not supposed to do that," Tony hears Wanda whisper. This may be a long day. Bruce shakes himself and places the large plate of pancakes down. He plates up some for Matt and puts the plate in front of the boy.

"Do you need me to cut it up for you?" he asks as he gently presses a fork into Matt's hand.

"No, sir."

"Okay. Do you want syrup?"

"Just a bit."

Tony watches as Bruce pours a small amount on the pancakes.

"So are we not going to talk about the sudden appearance of condiments?" he asks as Bruce starts to plate up food for Pietro and Wanda. The two kids freeze and Bruce gives him a dirty look.

"Not at breakfast. We can talk superpowers after food. Now make yourself useful and make Harry and Peter a plate. Be sure to cut up the pieces."

"Yes, mother."

The kids giggle as he sticks his tongue out at Bruce who rolls his eyes fondly. Tony makes sure the pieces are nice and cut up and then he pours a good amount of sugar on each plate. He sees Pietro staring at him wide-eyed and raises an eyebrow. Bruce is gone, probably back in the kitchen getting his morning tea.

"What? Did Bruce not give you enough syrup?"

Pietro shakes his head and Tony sees the pitiful amount of syrup Bruce gave the kid. It briefly passes through his mind that if the kid is like the Flash and has super speed what he is about to do might be a bad idea but the kid looks so sad. So he stands so that he can pour without leaning over other kids.

"There you go kid."

"Thank you!"

Turning back to Harry and Peter, Tony realizes that he may have made a mistake giving them as much syrup as he did. He walks over to them and as he stands there trying to figure out how to clean some off of the kids he feels something drip onto his shoulder. How the hell did they get a piece of pancake on the ceiling in that little of time?


End file.
